FOX FURYAN WALKER
by Agito fangking wanijima
Summary: what if naruto meet both blade and riddick and got thier skills as a kid,kg...,naruto,riddick, n blade crossover I Need A Beta Reader for my story please
1. the meeting

**yo it's yea boy agito with a wicked story these time**

**blade: so were meeting a that blond kid**

**me: yes blade**

**riddick:great *evil smile***

**naruto: i don't trust da bald dude**

**me:no one trusts the bald dude ,now on with da story ,i own nothing**

* * *

><p>(with naruto). "Aw the fuck do all ways come after me at this time of night",said our favorite orange jumpsuit wearing blond six year old naruto running for his life once again from another angry mob.<p>

"Get back here demon."said a civilian.

"You killed our fourth hokage."said a crow mask anbu.

Naruto turned a corner rite into a dead end.

"You gotta be kidding me. Your dead demon,"said a chunnin.

"Lets kill him before the hokage comes."said a civilian in a green clothes.

"When we are done with you, the village will be thanking us,"said inu.

* * *

><p>(with riddick and his hell hounds) Riddick and hounds ,akira and killer,were just minding there own business,when akira and killer turned their heads to the left. "What is boys?" riddick asked his two hounds. Killer and akira just took a blazing speed with riddick following close behind. When they got their,they found a boy lying on the ground with the mob beating poor naruto since less. Akira and Killer let out a fearful piss in your pants growl. The mob stopped to what made that growl.<p>

"Look the brat called for help,lets get them." said a random jonin holding a kunai.

"You hurt my dogs and i'll fuck you up."said riddick as he took out his favorite weapons ready to spill blood.

"He is no problem."said inu.

Inu activated his Lighting Blade justu and ran at riddick with intent to kill,but his shocked to find akira and killer biting and holding his limbs. Riddick stepped on inu's skull and put pressure on it. Now either you stay here and try to fight and get ripped apart by my boys here or you can run and i'll have them chase you down.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(with blade) A silver and blue portal opened inside blades base.<p>

"Hey kid look at this."said whistler.

Blade came out of his room to see the same portal. Blade took his sword and other weapons and walked towards the portal.

"Whistler stay here will yea." blade told his old mentor.

"Good luck kid." whistler replied

Blade entered the portal to find himself right in the middle of a standoff. Blade saw naruto lying on the ground,his face grow red with anger. What the hell is going on here,he said. Riddick spook up,these fools are trying kill that little kid,pointing to naruto who was unconscious.

"Well they deserve to die."blade said as he took out his right his famous sword and with a snap of riddick's fingers akira and killer just messed up inu.

"What is going on here."said a a old man wearing a man and black robes,this man was none other then Sarutobi Hiruzen the Hokage of the village Hidden in the leaves.

His anbu were ready to kill the civilians and shinobi.

"Anbu arrest them." saratobi told his anbu.

Blade walked over and picked up naruto.

"Please give him to me."said sarutobi.

"And why should I give him to you."said blade as he looked as the old man.

"I'm am hokage of this village and i care of naruto." sarutobi told them.

"So naruto is his name."said riddick.

"He needs to go a hospital."blade said.

"Alright follow me."said sarutobi

. Riddick and Blade put away their weapons and followed the old man to the hospital. Riddick whistled for akira and killer to follow.

* * *

><p>(at the hospital) "Hokage-sama,I'll take naruto."said a nurse wearing all white outfit.<p>

"Ok Jackie."said sarutobi he handed over naruto to the nurse.

"I want to thank you both for saving naruto form another beating." the hokage said to them.

"Your welcome."said riddick.

"Who are you two anyway?" the old man asked them.

"You don't look like your from my village."said the old man.

"I'm Richard b. Riddick,please call me riddick."riddick said to the hokage.

"I'M a escaped convict, murderer, and etc,these are my hell hounds Akira and Killer." riddick continued as he pointed to the two sleeping dogs. Riddick took of his goggles.

Sarutobi was shocked to see riddick's eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?"asked the old man?

"A surgical shine job."riddick said as he smirked.

Riddick's eyes a purplish blue.

"I'm able to see in the dark very well." riddick told them.

"The light and my eyes don't get along so much that I wear these goggles."he said.

"I'm Eric Brooks,but please call me blade."blade said to the hokage.

" I'm half vampire and half human,I have all of their strengths and non of their weakness,except for the thirst for blood,that's why this." blade continued.

Blade pulled out a needle from his jacket.

"I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen ,the current hokage of the village hidden in the leaves." saratobi said introducing himself.

"So whats being happening to the kid?"riddick asked hiruzen.

"The people of this village have been trying to kill naruto because of whats inside of him." the old man told them.

"And whats inside of him?"asked blade.

"The nine tails fox,the king of biju. Naruto is a jinchurikki,a human sacrifice,the nine tails was sealed in him when he was a baby." hiruzen told them.

"That's just wrong."riddick said and blade agreed.

"I have a favor to ask the both of you?"asked the old man.

"Well you two take care of naruto,cause i tried and i can't with me being the hokage and all."saratobi.

Riddick and Blade looked at each other.

"Sure ,they."said at the same time.

"Great here's a map to the Uzamaki clan compound in a hidden section of the village."said sarutobi.

He gave them a map to naruto's new house. Hokage-sama,naruto is up."said nurse jackie.

"Lets go see him."sarutobi said as he lead them to naruto's hospital room room.

* * *

><p>(in naruto's bedroom) "Hey old man."said naruto.<p>

"Hey naruto I would like you to meet the two men that saved you,this is riddick,who was petting akira and killer. And this is Blade who was looking out the window." sarutobi said.

"Thank you for saving me." naruto said.

"No problem kid,said riddick."

"It'was no trouble,said blade."

"Tomorrow you three are going to your new house,said the old hokage.

"It 's five of us,said riddick as pointed to akira and killer.

"My bad." sarutobi said.

"So naruto you want to get out of here and go to our home."said riddick.

"Yep.",naruto said as he was jumping for joy.

They jumped out the window and read the map to were naruto's new home is. "

WOW it's huge."said naruto.

The Uzamaki compound was at least three times bigger then the Hyugga compound and wider then the Ucihia compound combined

"Well lets go inside and get some sleep."said blade.

"That's one thing we can all agree on."said riddick as they walked inside the uzamaki mason.

There was giant golden gate standing in the way with a uzumaki blood seal on it.

"I got this." said naruto as he bit his thumb,then did the following hand signs:Boar,Monkey,Tiger,Dragon,and Horse. Naruto swiped his hand on the blood seal and the gold gate glowed bright then opened. The group of five entered the compound living room and was amazed the how big the inside was. They decided to choose a room and sleep there.

* * *

><p><strong>well see you guys next time<strong>

**naruto: bye**

**blade: see yea**

**riddick: get out of here already**


	2. hells training

**yo it's yea boy agito with a wicked stiory these time**

**blade: so were meeting a that blond kid**

**me: yes blade**

**riddick:great *evil smile***

**naruto: i don't trust da bald dude**

**me:no one trusts the bald dude ,now on with da story ,i own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>(with naruto). Aw fuck do all ways come after me at this time of night,said our favorite orange jumpsuit wearing blond six year old naruto running for his life once again from another angier mob. Get back here demon,said a cilvoin. You killed our fourth hokage,said a crow mask anbu. Naruto turned a coner right into a deadend. You gottta be kidding me. your dead demon, said a chunnin. Lets kill him before the hokage comes,said a civilation in a green clothes. When we are done with you, the village will be thanking us,said inu.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(with riddick and his hell hounds) Riddick and hounds ,akira and killer,were just minding there own bussiness,when akira and killer turned thier heads to the left. What is it boys? Killer and akira just took a blazing speed with riddick following close behind. When they got thier,they found a boy lying on the ground with the mob beating poor naruto sinceless. Akira and Killer let out a fearful piss in your pants growl. The mob stopped to what made that growl. Look the brat called for help. Lets get them. You hurt my dogs and i'll fuck you up,said riddick as he took out his favorite weapons ready to spill blood. He is no problem,said inu. Chidori,inu came at riddick with intent to kill,but his shocked to find akira and killer biting and holding his limbs. Riddick steped on inu's skull and put pressure on it. Now either you stay here and try to fight and get ripped apart by my boys here or you can run and i'll have them chase you down. Yo masked shithead thats under my boot,if i were you i wouldn't move,cause if you do, my boys will chew you and spit you out.<br>**

* * *

><p>(with blade) A silver and blue portal opened inside blades base. Hey kid look at this,said whistler. Blade came out of his room to see the same portal. Blade took his sword and other weapons and walked towards the portal. Whistler stay here will yea. Goodluck, kid. Blade entered the portal to find himself right in the middle of a standoff. blade saw naruto lying on the ground,his face grow red with angier. What the hell is going on here,he said. Riddick spook up,these fools are trying kill that lil kid,pointing to naruto who was unconoius. Well they deserve to die,blade said as he took out his right with a snap of riddicks fingers akira and killer just messed up inu. What is going on here ,said saw two unkwon men ready to kill the civiloins and shinobi. Anbu arrest them. Blade walked over and picked up naruto. Please give him to me,said sarutobi. An d why should I,said blade as he looked as the old man. I'm am hokage of this village and i care of naruto. So naruto is his name,said riddick. He needs to go a hospital,blade said. Alright follow me,said sarutboi. Riddick and Blade put away thier weapons and followed the oldman to the hospital. Riddick whislted for akira and killer to follow.<p>

* * *

><p>(at the hospital) Hokage-sama i'll take naruto said a nurse wearing all white outfit. Ok,jakie. said sartuboias he handed over naruto to the nusre. I want to thank you both for saving naruto form another beating. Your welocme ,said riddick. Who are you two anyway? you don't look like your from my village,said the oldman. I'm Richard b. Riddick,please call me riddick. I'M a escaped convict, murdurer, and etc. These are my hell hounds akira and killer said riddick as he pointed to the two sleeping dogs. Riddick took off his googles. Sartuboi was shocked to see riddick's eyes. What happened to your eyes,said the old man? A surgal shine job,riddick smirked. Riddick's eyes a purpleish blue. I'm able to see in the dark very well. The light and my eyes don't get along so much that I wear these googles,he said. I'm Eric Brooks,but please call me blade. I'm half vampire and half human. I have all of thier strenghts and non of thier weakness,except ofr the thirst for blood,thats why I this. Blade pulled out a needle from his jacket. I'm sarutobi sizaren,the hokage of the village hiddien in the leaves. So whats being happing to the kid?,riddick people of this village have been trying to kill naruto because of whats inside of him. And whats inside of him?,asked blade The nine tails fox,the king of demons. Thats just wrong,riddick said and blade agreed. I have a favor to ask the both of you?said the old man. Well you two take care of naruto,cause i tried and i can't. Riddick and Blade looked at each other. Sure ,they said at the sametime. great,heres a map to the uzamaki gave them a map to naruto's new house. Hoage-sama naruto up,said you jakie. Lets go see him,sarutobi lead the to naruto's bed room.<p>

* * *

><p>(in naruto's bedroom) Hey oldman,said naruto. Hey naruto would like you to meet the two men who saved you,this is riddick,who was petting akira and killer. And this is and thank you for saving me. No problem kid,said riddick. it'was no trouble,said blade. Tomarrow three are going to your new house,said ' it's five of us,said riddick as poited to akira and killer. My bad,said the oldman. So naruto you want to get out of here and go to our home,said riddick. Yep,naruto said as he was jumping for joy. They jumped out the window and read the map to were naruto's new home is. WOW it's huge,said naruto. The uzamaki compund was 3x bigger then the hyuga compund and wider then the uchia compund. Well lets go inside and get some sleep,said blade. that one thing we can all agree on,said riddick as they walked inside the uzamaki mason and went thier seprate rooms. Naruto had his dads and moms room. It had bright blue wood walls,purple carpeting and a queen sized bed. Naruto was amazed. Naruto just then got a brilent idea. He went to go get some paint and decided to paint himself,riddick and blade one side of the wall and on the other the mighty kyuubi.I'm finally done,he said. Naruto got undressed and got into his bed and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>(in blades room) Blade got one of the two side walls were stormy had a king sized bed. He put is weapons inside the dresser and put jacket and boots on the chair. He also had the same idea as naruto. Blade went to go find some paint. He came back to his room in painted a picture of himself,whislter,hannible,and the rest of his team. I wonder how their all doing,he thoght,as he went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>(in riddick's,akirka's and killer's room) Riddick had other side room. His walls were all purple. He also had a king sized bed. Riddick took out his ulak blades and put on the dresser,along with his googles. For weird reason I want to paint my room,he thought. So riddick to get some paint. When he got back he painted a perfect picture of jack,akira,killer and took off his boots and put them beside his bed and went to sleep. Akira and killer were sleeping at the foot of his bed.<p>

* * *

><p>me:That all for now peeps please review and next ch is called hell's training<p>

,blade: nice job kid

me:thankz blade

riddick:why did you have us paint?

me: i was bored ok

naruto: i like them

me:thank you naruto


	3. academy

**blade: it's time 4 round 2**

**me: hell yea**

**riddick:great *evil smile***

**naruto: i don't trust da bald dude**

**me:no one trusts the bald dude ,now on with da story ,i own nothing**

* * *

><p>(inside the uzamaki compound) "Yo naruto it's time to wake up."riddick said.<p>

While he entered naruto's me alone "I'm going back to sleep."said a mad and sleepy naruto.

Riddick had a evil smile on his that would a chill down kyuubi's spine.

"Hey blade get the bucket will ya." riddick said to blade.

Blade got came in with a bucket of ice cold water and throw it on poor naruto. "

Fucccccccckkkkkkkkk,that cold."said a freezing cold naruto.

riddick and blade just laughed their ass's off. "

You two are going to pay for this." said a soaking wet naruto.

"Sure what ever you say."blade said with a smirk on his face.

"Come on it's time for training."riddick said.

"You gotta be kidding me it's five in the morning." naruto said.

"You'll get a kekkai genkai at the end of you're training."blade said.

"i'm up!"naruto said jumping off the walls.

"Well get dressed and meet us our training ground kid."riddick said as him and blade walked out of the room.

"Oh and don't wake up akira or killer." riddick continued as he walked out the door.

Naruto dressed in his usual orange outfit and ran to back yard training ground. "

Naruto you'll run twenty laps around the whole compound."said blade.

"Aw come i'm perfection."said naruto.

"Perfection isn't given,it's earned."said blade.

"NOW RUN."both riddick and blade yelled.

Naruto took off faster a cheetah drinking red bull. "Great what should we make him do next."said riddick looking at blade.

"We could make HIM do push up's,sit up's,water walking, tree walking,ninjustu,and taijustu."said blade.

"Plus we could wrap a steak around his neck and have akira and killer run after him."said riddick imaging the scene of naruto running for his life.

"Riddick you are one evil dude."blade said.

"I know and i love it."Riddick said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto was done with his twenty laps.

"So what's next?asked naruto as he tried to catch his breath.

"Push up's,sits up's,water walking, tree walking, then ninjustu with riddick and taijustu with me."said blade.

"What please tell me you're joking."said naruto with a shocked naruto.

"Nope."said riddick.

"Now get started." blade said.

Ounce again naruto started his training. By the time he got done,naruto wanted to go back to sleep. "

Well kid you earned our kekkai genkai."said blade.

Blade transferred his powers to naruto who was glowing a bright white. "

Wow i feel more powerful then ever."said naruto.

"I call it Day Star,you can active it by saying day walker."said blade.

"Now it's time for me to give you my kg."said riddick.

Riddick cut naruto's hand and transferred the kg through naruto.

"Now you will be able to in the dark,see for miles ahead,chakara and all the stuff."said riddick.

"Awesome I can see everything in a redishblack color."said a very happy naruto.

"There's are only is only one downfall to my kekkai genkai."said riddick.

"one is you're eyes and the light won't get along so well,that's why i made these."said Riddick gave naruto a red pair of goggles.

"The light is almost gone,there's a little bit left." naruto said.

"There's a few surprises in you're room kid."blade said.

Naruto ran as his little legs could take him to his room.

* * *

><p>(in naruto's room) Naruto opened his door to see a smaller version of blade blades suit on the bed.(there's no jacket or sunglasses to naruto's and his has no sleeves) Naruto locked the door and got put on his new gear.<p>

"Fits me perfectly."Naruto said.

Naruto went back outside to find riddick and blade talking. "

Blade sensai,riddick sensai it's fits."naruto said.

"That's great kid,riddick said."

We have one more surprise for you naruto."blade said.

"Riddick gave naruto his own pair of blood red ulak blades with a design of a demon on it(riddick's main weapons that's he uses) and blade gave naruto smaller version of his sword,except it was jet black with a red dragon design going down it. The sheath for the sword was mix of black and red. Naruto felt like that happiest boy on the planet.

"Naruto put some chakara in to this piece of paper."blade said.

"Ok." said naruto as he put some charka into the the piece of paper.

The paper turned all black with two red fangs like the inuzaka's face.

"What does it mean."asked naruto.

"It' mean naruto that you have darkness charka and half to learn darkness justu."said riddick.

"What does it mean."naruto asked again.

"It means that your chakara has become more darker,you have more power."riddick said.

"The red fangs on that piece of paper means you have blood justu."blade said.

"Blood justu?" naruto asked in confusion.

"Blood justu is when you use justu made of blood."said blade.

"Ok,I get it now i think."said naruto.

"In the room were all the scrolls are there a large supply of darkness and blood justu naruto."said riddick.

Naruto ran to the scroll room to find thousands of justu just blood and darkness alone. Wow look at these justu,naruto said as he looked around. About eight hours later riddick and blade found a sleeping naruto holding one of the scrolls. Blade picked him in took to his room.

* * *

><p>(in the shinobi and council room) "Hokage-sama we kill the demon why he is till young."said a fat civil councilmen.<p>

The rest just agreed.

"Leave naruto alone dammit."said Shaka Nara of the nara clan.

"Naruto will have a normal childhood."said the hokage.

"I say let me turn the kyuubi child into a weapon."said the old hawk known has danzo.

"That will never happen danzo."said the old man.

Now were is naruto now?,said say councilwomen.

"That is none of you're business."he said. hiruzen said.

**'I will have the kyubbi one way or another,thought danzo**.' Inoichi yamanaka read danzo's mind.

"Danzo you shall never have naruto."he said.

"Any one of you who dares to mess with naruto shall be killed on sight."said the hokage.

These discussion is over."he said.

Anyone left the room. '**I hope riddick and blade are training you well naruto and this village has no idea what they are in for'thought the old**

**man hokage.**

* * *

><p>till next time guys<p> 


	4. the date

agito:wazzzz up

naruto:i'm loved

riddick & blade: what ever

agito: i own nothing now on with the story

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto got r<strong>**eady for his da****te with hinata tonight.**

**"Hey kid were are you going at this time of the hour?"blade said looking at the clock which said 9:00 on it."**

I'm going on my date with hinata."naruto replied with excitement in his voice.

"How do I look?" the blonde asked his big brother

"**You look good." blade said.**

**"**Thanks."naruto said looking at himself in the mirror wearing black & white tux.

"Well I better get going blade."naruto said.

Naruto ran out of his room & out of door to the uzumaki ran down the street as fast as he could to get to the hyuuga mansion. '

I wonder what hinata-chan is going to look like?' he thought to himself.

"Did I just call her hinata-chan,oh well." he said out loud to himself

Meanwhile at the hyuuga mason,Hinata was also getting ready for her date with our favorite blond prankster. She was wearing a light blude dress with white flowers on it. Hinata blushed to herself knowing that she was going on date with her crush. She put on some makeup and her shoes. Little did she know haishi and neji were watching her on the other die of her door.

"Follow her,she were she is going,what they do & etc."haishi said.

"Yes,hiashi-sama."neji said with a smirk on his face.

They slowly left,sure not to make a sound. Hinata made her way to the hyuuga entrance gate. She looked up at the night sky light stars. She dreamed that the stars made the faces of her and naruto side by side.

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way to the hyuuga mason. He stopped in mide stride to his beatiul,purpule haired, clear eyed date. He tapped on her shoulder. Hinata did her famous eep and a complete three sixty landing on her butt.<p>

"Oh naruto it's just you."she said.

"Ready to go."naruto said with his classic smile.

Hinata just blushed and nodded. Neji secretly followed them. They went to Ichiraku's.

"Hey teuchi san."Naruto said.

"Naruto,I see you brought a friend with you this time." said ayame.

"What would you two like." Tuechi.

"I'd like beef."naruto said.

"I'd like chicken please."hinata said.

"Hey aynma one beef and one chicken."tuechi told his daughter.

"Ok dad."she said.

"So hinata how have you been?"naruto asked his raven haired date.

"I'v been happy for a while now since you asked me out naruto-kun."hinata said with big blush on her face.

"Well that's great, because there something i wanted to ask you hinata-chan."naruto said.

"What is it naruto-kun? hinata asked.

"Well you become my girl friend." naruto asked.

Hinata right there and then was the happiest girl on earth.

"Yes I would glade to be your girl friend." hinata replied.

"Awesome,there is some thing i wanted to give you." Naruto made a few hand signs and poof,a blade appeared in naruto's hand.

"I would like you to have this."he said.

"Why,it's your sword?" hinata said.

"Your gonna need more then that beautiful byakugan hinata-chan." naruto said.

"It so beautiful naruto-kun."hinata said as she took the sword.

"Here are you orders." tuechi told them as he handed them their food.

Naruto didn't eat like he normally would when it comes to his ramen,this time he ate with grace & skill. Hinata did the same. Neji was sitting in tree nearby watching bored as ever.

"How long is this gonna take,I might as well go back to the compound to get some food."neji said as his stomach started growling.

Naruto and hinata finished their ramen and headed for the hyuuga mason.

"Thanks for taking me out to dinner naruto-kun I really enjoyed it."hinata told him.

"Your welcome hinata-hime."

Naruto lend into hinata and kissed and hinata's tongues battles inside each other mouths.

"If you two are done cleaning each other teeth you can the both of you quite."neji said.

Haishi standing next to him.

"Hinata want to train with me tomorrow?"naruto asked?

"I would love to."hinata said.

Hinata walked passed neji and her farther. They jut stared at naruto who stared back.

"Neji lets go back inside now."haishi said.

"Yes haishi-sama."neji replied.

"Hinata were did get that sword?"haishi asked sternly.

"Naruto gave to me."she said.

"I'm gonna need more then my byakugan in battle father."she said going to her room.

Naruto made his way back to the mason.

**"Hey kid your finally back."riddick said.**

**"Blade said you went out with that hyuuga chick right." riddick continued.**

** "Y**ep and it was AWWWWWSSSSOOOOOMMMMEEEEEE."naruto said.

Everyone went to sleep to bed that night happy,except haishi and neji.

* * *

><p>agito;well that's all 4 now dwags<p>

naruto: hinata-hime is my gf *does da carlton dance*

me,blade and riddick look at naruto like wft r u doin


	5. team mates and lovers

agito:wazzzz up

naruto:i'm loved

riddick & blade:wat ever

agito:i own nothin now on with da story

should naruto get a summoning contract with akira and killer (hell hounds)?

let me know wat ya think

* * *

><p><strong>teammates and lovers<strong>

(uzamaki compund)

"Go away sun" naruto said the sun beaming down right into his face through the window. Naruto slowly opened his eyes looking directly at the sun. Naruto insteanlty regreted it because of always perminent doujustu(let me know if i spelled that right)that he got from got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirrior at himslef and thought,today i get my teammates and i get to tell hinata-hime i love her. Naruto took a quick shower and got dressed. He wearing a mix of blade's and riddick's gear. Black boots,his head band tied around his neck,grey vest(simular to the anbu vest)with the kanji for hell hound on the back,his ulaks, and finally his goggles. When naruto stepped out the door,blade and riddick was making breakfest(beleave it or not they can cook).Naruto sat at the table in the kitchen. Blade gave naruto his plate filled with eggs,gerts,and bacon. ''Eat up kid,you gonna meet your team today right?'',riddick said. "Yep",naruto replied. Naruto finshed up his breakfest and ran out the door and out of the uzamaki gate locking them back quitely,because akira and killer were asleep outside. About thirty minutes there was at knock the door. Riddick opened,and said with a bored tone "what"? "The council wants to see you and your partner right now" ,sais a anbu wearing a falcon mask. "Thanks",said riddick said,then slammed the door in the anbu's face. The anbu shrugged and vanshed. "Yo blade that dumbass council wants to meet us now",riddick said. "Ok"blade said. They headed right for the council building.

* * *

><p>(at the hyuuga compound)<p>

Hinata was also getting ready for the meeting with her new team. She wear the samething naruto wore,except the goggles and grabbed her new blade that naruto gave her the night before. "It's time for me to meet my new team" hinata said with happyness in her voice. She ran right out the door to her room,throght out the hallways of the hyuuga mason, and out the entrance to the hyuuga mason heading straight for the acadmy. Neji,who was watching hinata as she ran out the gates,shook his head in disapointment,as his walked to the acdamy.

* * *

><p>(at the council meeting)<p>

Riddick and blade just walked into the room. The sadium-hokage,shinobi, and cilvilin council were, alll there.

"Why are we here" a very aggitated blade said. "You are here because the both of you are going to be training uchiha-sama in your ways of fighting"said danzo. Riddick and blade looked at each other,then burst out laughing. The cilivilin counicl were confused by the laughing two. "WHATS SO FUNNY DEMON HELPERS"?,said a pink haired banshee. Blade and riddick's voices turned ice-cold. " ONE: were not going to train that emo,chicken ass haired assclown" riddick said. " two:If you dare call naruto a demon again and i will kill every single one of you"blade ki coming from blade and riddick could match kyuubi with all his nine-tails. "Riddick,blade calm down please"said sarutobi. The civilin council was scared shitless. Riddick and blade calmed down. "Lets take a vote to see if riddick and blade should train the uchiha"said shaka nara. "Raise your hands if you they should train him"said haishi hyuuga. All of the cilivin council and danzo raised thier hands. "All who don't think they should"inoichi said. All of the shinobi council,sarutobi,riddick,and blade raised thier hands. "Well it's unanamiss"said sarutobi. "Riddick,blade ya can go now"sarutobi said. Riddick and blade flicked a bird at the cilvinlin council and said in unson "FUCK ALL YOU CIVILIN COUNCIL BITCHES".They walked out the the door and went back home."The cilvilin coucil is dispanded and well never again raise,anbu take them away"sarutobi carried out the cilvilin council."This meeting is over,so go about your normal lives"sarutobi said to the shinobi council. Everybody left the council building,except for sarutobi and danzo. Sarutobi pulled out two kunai and stuck one of the kunai in the middle of forhead and sticking of other in his died before even hit the floor."O yea na d by the way your little root program is also done"sarutobi said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>(acadmy)<p>

Naruto and hinata got their at the sametime. "Hey naruto-kun',said hinata as she kissed him on the lips. "Hey hinata-hime"naruto replied back. Naruto pulled out his Ipod that b;ade gave him on his last b-day.

(flash back no justu)

"hey naruto I want you to have something"blade said. Naruto came running to blade. "Yes blade"said the hyperactive blond. Blade pulled out a ipod from his jacket pocket and gave it to naruto. "Happy birthday kid"blade said. Naruto was jumping off the walls. Naruto hugged blade and said "thank you". Blade hugged him back and said "your welcome". Naruto spent the rest of the day downloading songs from the computer in his room to the new ipod he got.

(end flash back no justu)

Naurto and hinata were listing to HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD-UNDEAD. They walked hand in hand to thier class. They sat next to thier friends shino,shikamaru,and choji. "Was up guys"naruto said naruto. Shino,shikamaru, and choji just waved at them. Shino was listing to the bugs of clan,shikamaru was sleeping,and choji was eating non of sudden a fist came straight for naruto. Naruto caught the fist and noticed it was kiba the dog twisted his arm and kicked was sent flying into the wall with a sick thud and was out was a crater in the wall. Hinata changed the song on the naruto's ipod to MGK(Machine Gun kellY) ft Easter Dean-Invincible. The emo unchiha was getting madder by the second. Sasuke thought "how could this clanless losser be stronger then me". Naruto and hinata's peace was inturupted by the pink banshee sakura and her pig headed blond pal ino. "Back ino-pig sasuke-kunke-kun is mine. "sakura said. "No you back off forhead,sasuke-kun is mine"ino replied. "Well the both of you shut the fuck up already,if the damn emo uchiha liked one of you he would have asked you out by now,but he hasn't so shut up and sit down"naruto yelled. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO"sakura and ino said inuson. "I'm talking to the most annyoing,weakest, good for nothing kanochi in all of khona",naruto said. Sakura was about punch naruto ,when she sent flying right into kiba who had just gotten up. "If you mess with my boyfreind you mess with me"said avery pissed off hinata with her byakugan activated. "Alright students shut up and sit down"said iruka"Team seven is naruto uzamaki,hinata hyuuga,and sasuke uchiha,your sensai well be anko"iruka said. Hinata and naruto were hugging and still listing to naruto's ipod. Sasuke was thinking about killing itachi."Team eight neji hyuuga,ten ten, and rock lee,your sensai will be mite guy"iruka said. " Team sakura haruno,ino, and kiba inzuka,your sensai will be kurnai."iruka said. "Team five will be shikamaru nara,choji, and raven,your senai will be asuma."iruka said. The teams meet up with senai's. Anko showed and said"team seven follow me". They followed her to the dango shop. "Well will start off by introducing ourselves" said the snake mistress. "I'm Anko mitsuru,i like eating dango ,and hanging out with my friend kurnai". "i hate poeple who are mean, and my dream is to kill orchimaru"anko said.(let me know if i spelled anko-hime's name wrong) "I'm naruto uzamaki,i like learing new justus,spending time my sensai's riddick and blade,thier hell hounds akira and killer. And mostly spendind time with my girlfreind hinata-hime" Hinata blushed a deep crimson red. "my dream is to be hokage"naurto said. "I'm hinata hyuuga,i like cimmon rolls,flower pressing and spending time with my naruto-kun"she siad. "My name is sasuke uchiha,i don't any likes or dislikes,i dream is to kill a certien someone."he said "Naruto and hinata you didn't tell me what your dislikes are."anko is curiuosly. Naruto and hinata just pointed at sasuke who was sending them a glare. "Alright you all meet me tomarrow in the forest of death for the bell test, and don't any breakfest"anko then shunshined away. Naruto just grabbed hinata's hand and disapeared in a dark shadow that sent them to the uzamaki house. Sasuke was pissed and just walked home.

* * *

><p>(uzmaki compound)<p>

Naurto had hinata by the hand and walked into the house. "Yo blade,riddick i'm home"naruto said. Riddick and blade came the living room from a littile sparring match. "You must be hinata it's nice to meet you"blade said. "Is that naruto's sword I made for him"? blade asked. "It's nice to meet you too blade-sama and yes it is,naruto-kun gave it to me on out date"hinata said. "Hi i'm Richard b .Riddick"riddick said. "Hi riddick-sama"she said. They spent the rest of the day sparring in singles and team compintation.

* * *

><p><strong>me: that's it for now ya<strong>

**naurto:i yelled at sakura ...sweet**

**hinata:looks at naruto and blushes**

**riddick:well looks we meet naruto's lil girlfriend uh blade**

**blade:yep**

**me:till nxt time yea n no flames **


	6. hell hound summoning

agito:yo my dwags,yea boyz back

naruto:*facepalm*

riddick & blade:wat ever

agito:i own nothin now on with da story

**hell hound/kyuubi talking**

* * *

><p>(uzamaki compund)<p>

"Go away sun" naruto said the sun beaming down right into his face through the window. Naruto slowly opened his eyes looking directly at the sun. Naruto insteanlty regreted it because of always perminent doujustu(let me know if i spelled that right)that he got from got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. Naruto took a quick shower and got dressed. He wearing a mix of blade's and riddick's gear. Black boots,his head band tied around his neck,grey vest(simular to the anbu vest)with the kanji for hell hound on the back,his ulaks, his ipod, and finally his goggles. When naruto stepped out the door,blade and riddick was making breakfest(beleave it or not they can cook).Naruto sat at the table in the kitchen. Blade gave naruto his plate filled with eggs,gerts,and bacon. ''Eat up kid,akira and killer want to you when you finish your breakfest,riddick said" "Ok,naruto replied". Naruto got finished with his breakfest and went to akira and killer. "**Yo kid we are out in the training ground",said akira. **"Ok,naruto said",as he walked to the uzamaki training ground. "so what did you wanna talk to me about ?",asked naruto. **"Me and my dofus of a brother here want to give a little gift for how well you always treated us,killer said" "Yea and i'm not a dofus",said akira. "What ever"replied killer in a monotone voice."The samllest is the size of a pitbull and the biggest is the size of kybuui with all nine tails"said killer.** Akira gave naruto the hell hound summoning scroll. Naruto opened the scrool and signed his name in did the hand signs. **"Who dares summon me",said the leader of the hell hound clan. **"I do",naruto replied with no fear. **"In who are fuck are you,you little pee wee chibi",laughed the hell hound. **"I'm naruto uzamaki you oversized kyuubi wanna be",naruto said back with anger in his voice. **"Well my name is maddrox",replied the hell hound. "You must first pass a test",maddrox said. "**What is this test you have for me?",naruto asked. **"You must hang on to me till noon"replied maddrox. **"Well that should easy",naruto siad with confindence in his an hour after naruto passed and maddrox wne t bakc to summoning world,naruto was unconious.

* * *

><p>(mind scape)<p>

Naruto had woken up to find himself inside a sewer. He walked down a hall to find a gaint cell with the kanji for seal on it. **"So mycontainer finally visits me"said a ooming voice form behind the cell. **"Who are you"?naruto asked. **"I am the mighty kyuubi,but you can call me Kimiko",said the fox. **"But you are suppose to be dead,the 4th killed you"said a shocked naruto. **"Poor little naruto a demon of my calibar can't be killed by a mortal,so he sealed me in a new born baby",kimiko said "why do you think your hated so much in this shit hole of a village anyway,they think your my reincarnation"she continued. **"Kimiko-san can please tell me who my father was"? asked naruto. **"Your father was Minato Namikaze,the4th kage,the Yellow Flash"she said. "Your mother was Kunshia Uzamaki,the whirlpool's red tsunami **Naruto finally understood why a everybody hated and beating him everday. Naruto was pissed at his father,but understood why he had to do it. Naruto was brought back from his thoughts by a bright flash and there a beatiful girl. She had body and face of a godess. She had tan skin,she had long red hair that went down to her back,her face was flawless,her breasts were double DD's,her hips were perfect for having kids,her legs long and sexy. She was also naked. Naruto stared at her amazingly. **"Like what you see naruto-kun",kimiko said sexy voice. **That was it for naruto he had a mountain sized nosebleed and fainted. Kimiko just giggled. "Wow kimiko-chan you look beatiful"said naruto. The fox blushed bright red. **"Thank you naruto-kun"she replied. "you might want go visit that hyuuga girl now"she said**

* * *

><p>(outside mind scape)<p>

Naruto was running as fst he could to the hyuuga mason. Hinata was just walking out of the compound to come face to face with naruto. "Hi hinata-chan"naruto said. "Hi naruto-kun"she replied. They went to ichiraku's. They ordered their ramen. Naruto had told hinata about what had happened to day. She was shocked about everything. They ate their ramen and headeed to the forest of death to train. (at the forest of death) "You ready hinata-chan?"asked naruto. "yes naruto-kun"replied hinata. Natruto took off his jacket and tossed it asaide. He got out his ulaks and got in to stance. Hinata activated her byakugan and took out her new sword. SHe got her famliese jyuukin stance. They just stood there and watched each other to see who would make the first move. Hinata charged at naruto,her blade amimed for his head. Naruto blocked her sword with his ulaks. Metal clahsed against metal. Hinata jumped back from naruto and did some hand signs.**"water style: water bullet justu",said hinata.**The water bullet crahsed against a tree as naruto barely dodged it. Naruto smirked and some hand signs.**"DARKNESS STYLE:DARK DRAGON JUSTU",yelled naruto. **A giant dragon made fo complete darkness appeared before hinata and roared. The dragon attackedhinata."**Water syle: water dragon justu",said hinata. **The two dragons clashed head was a massive crater were both dragons clashed. Naruto took this advantage and hands signs. **"Blood style:blood chain jutsu",he said. **Chains made of pure blod shot up from the ground and grabbed hinata. Hinata tried to get free but cloudn't."It's over hinata-chan i win"said naruto. The justu was cancled. Naruto walked over to hinata and kissed her on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. "I love you hina-chan"naruto said sweetly. "I love you too ruto-kun"hinata replied. Thay sat under a shady tree and listined to naruto's ipod. Hinata had choosen to listin to Young,Wild,and Free by Wiz Khalifa,Snoop Dogg, and Bruno Mars. They sat there for hours. Little did they know,they were being watched by the emo king himslef sasuke uchia. His sharingan blazing. He mad because he cloudn't copy naruto's justu. 'How is that dope so strong,I should have that power not that claness loser'he thought. "Hinata would like to acompany me to see old-man sarutobi"naruto said. "I would be happy to",she replied happily. They walked to the hokage tower

* * *

><p>(hokage tower)<p>

Sarutobi was battling his mortal enmey paperwork. There was aknock at the door. "Come in",he said. Naruto came in followed closely byhinata. "Well naruto what can i do for you"?he asked. Jiji I know about my parents",naruto said. Sarutobi was shocked. "When did you find out abou your parents"?asked sarutobi. 'This morining",replied naruto. Naruto once again told the story about his day. Sarutobi sighed and gave naruto two scrolls. He opeed and read it. **Dear naruto,if you are reading then i'm did and/or sarutobi didn't keep his mouth shut. My son hope the village see's you for what you ruely are a hero.I wish i could be there with you right now i can't. Beware of pink haired girls they are not right in head,go for a hyuuga girl instead. There isn't much time i half to go stop kyuubi from destorying the village. Love your father Minato Namikaze,the 4th hokage. **Naruto felt sad about this. He had a family that loved him. He thought his new family he had. He opened and read the second scroll. **Dear naruto,I'm Kunisha Uzamaki,your mother and the Whirlpool's Red Tsunami. I was the holder of the kyubi before you my wonderful son. I hope you get treated well in the village. Be the person you can be. Let no one stop you from achiveing your dreams. Please don't as arrgent as the hyuuga and uchia. I will always love my son. **Naruto cried after reading it. Hinata hugged him. "Well jiji what now"?asked naruto. "Well everything that was read and said in this room wil not leave this roo,this a ss-ranked message"said sarutobi. "ok,that's understood",said naruto as he and hinata left the room and to their homes.

* * *

><p>(uzamaki compound)<p>

Naruto opened the door the house and went in. He quitely went up to his room to find a scroll sitting on his his bed. He opened the scroll and looked at the picture in it. His face turned a bright red. It was a picture of hinata siting down with her legs spread wide with a sighn that said property of naruto uzamaki in bright red letter. She was wearing clothes, well lack of. She had on a black bra with one of the bra straps down showing off one her nipples and boobs. She had on a sliky red thong. Her legs spread wide enough to see her hide to picture under the mattress of the bed and read the eroctic scroll. He face turning redder by minute reading further down the scroll. He also put it under the matress of his bed. He got undressed and went to bed thinking one thing 'hina-hime your a dirty girl'.

* * *

><p>(hyuuga compound)<p>

Hinata sneezed while getting her pj's and going to bed. She thought 'naruto-kun must have seen the picture and read the smiled at what had done. She went sleep dreaming about pleasuring naurto.

* * *

><p>me:well my dwags tell me wat yea think n no flames<p>

naruto:wow hinata has sexy side

hinata:blushes

blade,riddick,akira and killer:screw u all


	7. kekkai genkai MMA

waz up people

I don't own naruto..blade..or Riddick

naruto:I'm back n ready sasgays ass again

Riddick & Blade: that's our lil bro

hinata: now on with the story

* * *

><p>(outside in the training field)<p>

Riddick and blade were sparring in their normal gear except no weapons. Riddick through a right cross at blade's head. Blade ducked and kneed Riddick in the stomach, then hit Riddick with a devastating uppercut. Riddick fell to the ground, but got back and started hitting blade with a barrage of kicks and punches. In the mix of riddick's attack, blade took riddick with a double leg takedown. Blade landed punch after punch at Riddick's face. Riddick caught blade's right hand and locked him in at arm bar. Blade broke free and grabbed Riddick's head and left arm and squeezing down trying to cut of the blood and oxygen to Riddick's brain. Riddick slipped out and spin kicked blade 360 degrees. Immediately blade came with a side high kick to Riddick's head. They traded punch for punch, kick for kick. They were both bloodied, beaten and dead tired. "Let's call the is draw" said riddick. Yea replied blade. Blade and riddick went inside for something to drink. Riddick I the nearest chair next to the table. Blade went to the fridge and poured two glasses of soda, giving one glass to riddick. Riddick took the glass of soda and started to drink. Blade drunk his in a single gulp. "Let's go to the basement to see what naruto and hinata are up to" blade said. "Sure "riddick agreed. They walked down to the basement were naruto and hinata were.

* * *

><p>(in the basement)<p>

Naruto and hinata were looking in scroll after scroll to improve their fighting styles, when blade and riddick came down. "Yo need some help" said riddick. "Yea riddick san" replied hinata who looked up at him them from reading a another b rank justu scroll. The four of them looked for hours on end but found only A and B rank justu. Naruto sat up against the wall, he sighed "this is hopeless" he said. Naruto leaned his back against the wall only the wall sank in and the whole wall split apart to reveal a hidden section. The four of them were completely shocked. "Wicked awesome" naruto said. "I agree totally awesome" said hinata. They walked inside the hidden room. It was all gold from the floor to the sealing. It was filled with more scrolls, only these wee solid black. Naruto picked up one of the black scrolls and opened it up. It had red writing in it. "I didn't think ninja knew mma" said blade. "What's mma" naruto and hinata said at the same time. "MMA is the rest of the world calls mixed martial arts" riddick replied.

"It says muay tai" hinata said more excited. "The way of the eight limbs" blade said. "The people of Thailand were extremely good went came to using their knees, elbows, and hands" said blade. "Here's one that Brazilin jujitsu" naruto said confused as hell. "The people of brazil were masters of the ground and submissions" riddick said with a hint of exciment in his voice. The four of them spent hours on end reading every new scroll they found. Hinata and naruto read till they fell asleep. Riddick and blade carried them to their room. The mma room closed when they left.

* * *

><p>(in the living room)<p>

"that's very strange that ninja know mma" blade said as he sat on the couch. "I know it weird as hell" riddick agreed while shining his ulaks.. Just then akira & killer came into the living room. "What's happening" said killer. "We are trying figure out how ninja know mma" said riddick. "Well good luck with that" said akira. Akira and killer went into riddick's room to sleep. There was a knock the door. "I got it" said riddick. Riddick got up and answered the door. Riddick opened to the to see the most devastating woman he had ever seen. She was wearing fish net clothing that showed her non existent bra and orange skirt with brown long coat covering her body. She had purple hair and a Konoha headband on her head. For the time riddick was speechless. "Are you just goona stand there or are you goona let me in you fucking idoit." said the woman. Riddick moved to let her in. "Who are you "riddick asked. "The names Anko Mitarashi and you would be" she said. "I'm Richard B. Riddick and the vampire sitting on the couch is blade" riddick said. Anko turned to see blade smiling reviling his fangs. "I'm naruto and hinata's sensei" anko said to them. "Well i'm going go explore the village" said blade and left for the village. "Well are here for naruto and hinata" riddick said. "Actually i'm for you and your friend just left" she said "Why are here for us" riddick asked. "I find you dangerously handsome and I have a friend named Kurenai yuhi that would be perfect for your friend blade" she said. " OK then" riddick said with a slight smirk on his face. "It's a date then" said seductively in riddick's ear and she slipped a scroll in his pocket. Anko walked out the door swaying her hips and ass from left to right. Riddick just stared at her ass. Anko then shunsined away in smoke of vipers. Riddick didn't notice the summoning scroll anko slipped into his pocket. Riddick the scroll out of is pocket and opened it. "A snake summoning scroll" he said with smirk. Riddick drew blood from his thumb and signed the scroll. There was a poof of smoke and white eye lash viper with blue strips appeared. "My name is glitch" said the snake with a hiss. "The name riddick" said our favorite bald man. "In order to use us a partners you must first pass a test from our boss Manda" said the snake. "Bring it" riddick said evilly. glitch disappeared. Riddick looked at clock in the living room and it said 12:00.

* * *

><p>(in the village)<p>

Blade was walking around the village. The villagers stayed away from cause of his looked. Blade's stomach growled, so he went to Ichiraku's. "Hello how may I serve you" said a brown haired girl wearing a chef's uniform. "I'll have the miso ramen"said the day walker kindly. "Ok" she said and in the back to help her father make the meal. Just then a women with long shoulder length black hair came in. She was wearing red mesh amour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages. What caught blades eye was the woman's stunning red eyes. She looked at him and introduced herself. "Hi i'm Kurenai Yuhi" she said as she sat down on the stool next to him. "I'm Eric but most people call me blade" he said. " Hi miss Kurenai what would you like" said the young lady as she gave blade his ramen. " I would miso ramen please ayame" Kurenai said. "your not from Konoha are you blade" "No i'm not i'm actually from a place called new York but I live here with my brother riddick and naruto" he said. "O" was the only word that out of kurenai's mouth. "Your eyes are amazing" blade said softly. "Thank you" Kurenai replied with a blush on her face. Kurenai miso ramen came and they began to eat. Blade told her of how he got here. Kurenai was shocked. "Well I better get going back to house, it was nice talking to you" blade said. "You to" Kurenai replied. They went off in separate directions.

* * *

><p>(in naruto and hinata's room)<p>

Naruto and hinata just woke up. Naru-kun what time is it" hinata asked "It's 2:00 pm" naruto replied. They both got up and went to the training grounds. Hinata worked on brazilin jujitsu and wrestling while naruto had his muay tai and submission training. They would work it for two hours then switch to the other's style. "Hey hina-hime let's combine our kekkai genkai with our mma skills. "That sounds like fun naru-kun" hinata said with exciment. Hinata and naruto trained for about three hours straight. "Let put our weapons in this also" said hinata. "totally" agreed naruto. They trained for two hours more till they drained of their chakra. Naruto and hinata vanished into darkness back to their bed, were they slept. On the other side of the training field riddick was battling Manda the boss snake. "You are very prositant" hissed manda. Riddick jumped and kicked manda on top of his head. Manda swiped at riddick with his powerful tail. Riddick was sent flying. "Are you done human" manda said. There was a sinister laugh would put orchimaru to shame. "Not by a long shot" said riddick as he went straight the giant snake with a barrage of kicks and punches. By the time riddick was through, manda was down and out. "you pass my test human, you may summon us" manda said as he poofed back to summoning world. Blade came up to him and said" so how was the fight". "Fun, the way the we have dates tonight with anko and some friend of hers named Kurenai yuhi" riddick replied tiredly. "I've already meet Kurenai yuhi" blade said. Blade and riddick went back inside and just watched tv till it was time for their date with anko and Kurenai. (later that night)It was time for riddick and blade to pick up anko and Kurenai. They had on black and white suits with dress shoes. They left a note on the fridge for naruto and hinata and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>cliff hanger...what will happen when blade and riddick go out with the girls..find out next chapter<p>

naruto: i'm greatness

blade and riddick: *slap naruto in the back of the head* yea right

hinata: hey don't him..till next everybody deuces *attacks blade and riddick


End file.
